


Кругами

by Luna44



Category: due South
Genre: M/M, POV First Person
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-16
Updated: 2017-09-16
Packaged: 2018-12-30 12:19:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12108570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luna44/pseuds/Luna44
Summary: Фрейзер разговаривал во сне. Рэй его слушал.





	Кругами

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Circling](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5042725) by [dance_across](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dance_across/pseuds/dance_across). 



— Фрейзер, ты собираешься, наконец, меня поцеловать, или как?

Вот так это начинается: с очень неожиданной фразы, и я склонен предположить, что просто неправильно его расслышал.

— Вот что ты будешь делать с этим полом? – продолжает Рэй, оглядывая пространство возле своих ног. И довершает все третьим вопросом, — Эй, помнишь тот случай на корабле?

Наконец-то, вопрос, имеющий смысл, и на который можно ответить:

— На каком именно, на «Генри Аллене» или на «Баунти», Рэй?

Он смотрит на меня осоловелым взглядом:

— На том и другом, на любом. Какая разница? Нет, думаю, что на втором. На деревянном - то есть, «Баунти». Столько маунти на «Баунти», — он хихикает высоким странным смешком, который прерывается иканием, — На нем пол тоже вел себя странно, вот как сейчас.

Не очень просто понять, о чем он, но в итоге мне удается:

— То есть, ты считаешь, что пол раскачивается?

Он широко улыбается и хлопает меня по плечу:

— То есть, я считаю, что пол раскачивается, потому что он и правда раскачивается.

Его рука остается на моем плече и крепко его сжимает. Теперь я понимаю, откуда взялись второй и третий его вопросы, но только не то, почему он задал первый. Может быть, этот вопрос вовсе не имеет смысла, особенно, учитывая его состояние. Я прочищаю горло.

— Могу ли я предположить, Рэй, что алкоголь, который ты употребил этим вечером, и явился тем фактором, который влияет на твое равновесие?

— Алкоголь! – восклицает он, отмахиваясь от предположения обеими руками, — Всего четыре бокала, ерунда. Фигня. Я способен выпить не меньше быка, Фрейзер. Чтобы какие-то паршивые четыре бокала свалили меня с ног? Не сегодня, приятель. Не сегодня, и никогда.

За исключением того, что сегодня выдался первый раз за почти три месяца, когда Рэй смог принять внутрь что-то помимо воды или чая. И пока я глупо отвлекся на наблюдение за изменчивыми симптомами недостатка кофеина в его организме (во льдах кофе было не достать), я просто не додумался, что кофе – не единственная жидкость в жизни Рэя, к которой у него выработалась зависимость.

И теперь, отмечая наш первый вечер, когда мы вернулись, по его выражению, «в цивилизацию», он выпил один за другим четыре бокала ирландского виски. Бармен отеля прямо сейчас наблюдает за ним, по-видимому, ожидая, что Рэй вот-вот закажет пятый.

— Вероятно, — осторожно предлагаю я, — настало время перейти на воду.

— На хрен воду, — со смехом отвечает он, — Вода – это тот же снег. Я тебе клянусь, Фрейзер, если я ни разу больше не увижу снега, пока жив, то умру счастливым человеком. Может быть, не всю оставшуюся жизнь. Ладно, ладно, скажем, не увижу хотя бы до будущей зимы. Просто дай отдохнуть до тех пор, и я буду в порядке. Хочу лета, друг мой. Пусть наступит лето! Я. Его. Жду.

Очень хочу сказать ему, что лето прекрасно и здесь. Конечно, по ночам прохладно, но далеко не настолько, как сейчас. И растительность великолепна; вероятно, несравнима ни с чем, что он когда-либо видел. Можно ходить в походы, ловить рыбу, разводить костры после заката. Хочу ему это сказать. Хочу попросить его остаться.

Открываю рот, в сотый раз с тех пор, как мы отправились в путешествие. Но еще до того, как что-либо произношу, начинают донимать старые сомнения. Что я могу здесь ему предложить? Не могу гарантировать, что он найдет работу. Не могу изменить погоду так, чтобы ему здесь нравилось. У меня самого нет дома, не говоря о том, чтобы предлагать жилье другому человеку.

Когда я с усилием избавляюсь от этих мыслей, Рэй спрашивает:

— Скажи, Фрейз, у тебя есть ключ от номера? Не представляю, куда девался мой.

— Он в левом кармане твоей куртки, — моментально отвечаю я. Конечно, я это знаю, потому что не мог отвести от него глаз с тех пор, как мы сюда спустились. С тех пор, как пришли в отель, грязные, пахнущие псиной – собак мы оставили у моей сводной сестры на ночь – и заплатили за номер с двумя кроватями. С тех пор, как я предложил ему первым пойти в душ. Он вышел оттуда начисто выбритый, пахнущий мылом, и только полотенце прикрывало его худощавое, но мускулистое, закаленное тяготами нашего путешествия тело.

Он не реагирует как-то особо на мой ответ, явственно свидетельствующий о внимании, которое я ему уделяю. Просто сует руку в карман, вытаскивает ключ и говорит:

— Ах, да, точно, да. Эй, где бармен? Мне нужно выпить еще, на дорожку.

— Нет, не нужно, — строго отвечаю я, — Будешь мучиться похмельем. Тебе следует попросить разве что стакан воды.

Я как раз собираюсь привлечь внимание бармена, когда Рэй говорит:

— Так вот, Фрейзер, друг мой, тебе надо меня поцеловать. Эй, ты ведь так и не ответил. Ты это сделаешь?

Я смотрю на него, и рука моя застыла в жесте, которым я собирался подозвать бармена. Веки Рэя полуопущены, отяжелев от алкоголя и, наверное, от усталости. Он улыбается спокойно и насмешливо – улыбкой завзятого игрока, который может легко как блефовать, так и нет. Он трикстер, мой Рэй. Даже пьяный. Он Амагук, отчасти волк даже в человеческом обличье.

Я медлю и делаю вдох, потом глоток своей минеральной воды, чтобы собраться с мыслями. И говорю:

— Что же, видишь ли, я не ответил, потому что не понял причины, которая могла бы побудить тебя…

— Ой, нет, только не это.

— Что «не это»?

На самом деле, я понимаю, что он имеет в виду.

— Ты опять начинаешь кружить. Ну, знаешь, в своей речи ты ходишь кругами и заговариваешь мне зубы, — он упирает локти в стол, чуть не перевернув маленькую свечу, поставленную между нашими двумя стаканами. – Это простой вопрос, подразумевающий ответ «да» или «нет». Ответь на него.

Заднюю часть шеи покалывает. Пока я это игнорирую, хотя каждый мой инстинкт требует уклониться, опустить взгляд, предложить Рэю оплатить свой счет, чтобы он мог пойти отоспаться, вот только отвести взгляд в сторону я не могу. И не могу отказаться отвечать.

Хочу ли я его поцеловать? Боже, да. Я хотел этого гораздо дольше, чем те три месяца, которые мы пробыли вместе во льдах. Но он не спрашивает, хочу ли я; он спрашивает, собираюсь ли.

— Я… честно, не знаю, Рэй.

Он сощуривается. Может обвинить, что я кружу, стараясь от него отделаться, но сейчас я склонен обвинить его самого в том, что он кружит, загоняя меня в угол. Чувствую себя в ловушке. Между желанием и осторожностью; между прошлым опытом и настоящим напарником; между острой, как лезвие, прямотой вопроса Рэя и его пьяным взглядом.

— Ты не знаешь, — повторяет он, криво усмехаясь.

Я беспомощно качаю головой.

— Ты не знаешь, не знаешь ты… ну ладно, — бормочет Рэй, но встряхивается и энергично тычет указательным пальцем через стол, в мою сторону, — А вот я кое-что знаю. Знаю, что четыре миллиона лет провел с тобой в этом краю.

Вообще-то, три месяца, но я не поправляю.

— Мы охотились, готовили, ели, управляли санями — да возьми что угодно. Спали. Я спал прямо рядом с тобой, и во сне ты разговаривал. Ты в курсе? Знаешь, что разговариваешь во сне?

Я замираю в ошеломлении и от испытываемой неловкости. Нет, этого я не знал. Очень редко мне доводилось разделить свое жилое пространство с другим человеком, а Дифенбекер не жаловался. Вероятно, знает, что если бы сделал это, я бы пожаловался в ответ на его храп, и это бы его устыдило.

— Что я говорил? – спрашиваю, вцепившись в стакан с минералкой обеими руками.

— Ах, многое, — отвечает он с усмешкой трикстера, — Кое-что я записал. Материал для шантажа на будущее.

— Записал? – переспрашиваю, чувствуя, все же, волну облегчения. Будущее! Рэй говорит о будущем.

— Однажды ночью ты рассказал целую историю, — продолжает он, — Нечто про лося, без особого смысла, но подозреваю, половина твоих историй не имеет смысла, даже когда ты не спишь, так что неважно. Еще говорил про капусту…

— О боже, — бормочу я, думая о своем печально известном дядюшке Тиберии.

— …и еще ты разговаривал с Дифенбекером, — Рэй откидывается на своем сидении и добавляет вдогонку, — как и со мной.

Я второй раз спрашиваю:

— Что я говорил?

Он глухо смеется:

— Многое. Говорил, что ты хочешь сделать со мной. И как. Перечислил много интересных частей тела, Фрейзер, — его усмешка становится развратной, и я точно знаю, о каких частях тела он говорит. Или, по крайней мере, о какой в особенности. – Ты обо мне мечтаешь.

В баре становится душно. Или это я слишком тепло одет. Вероятно, и то, и другое. Но да, да, я о нем мечтаю. Нередко грезил, как до нашего путешествия, так и во время него. Но вот не знал, что мой рот предательски делится содержанием моих грез, не испросив на то моего разрешения. Я не знал. Не знал. Откуда бы мне это знать? Никогда не было никого, кто мог бы мне сказать.

— Почему ты ждал до сих пор, чтобы заговорить об этом? – спрашиваю я.

Он пожимает одним плечом:

— Ждал, пока настанет подходящий момент. Самый подходящий.

Подходящий момент. Что это вообще должно означать?

— Я… прости, если доставил тебе неудобство, — начал я спокойно, очень, очень спокойно, — Но, конечно, ты понимаешь, что я не способен контролировать… ээ. Рэй, существует немало теорий о содержании наших снов. Видишь ли, некоторые считают, что это отражение неосознанных желаний, другие полагают, что напротив, это…

Но я замолкаю, потому что он смеется мне в лицо.

Смеется.

— Фрейзер, приятель, ну и лицо у тебя! Ты так покраснел! – Теперь он хохочет, прижимая руку к груди, а я стараюсь остаться там, где я есть. Заставить работать легкие, удерживать под контролем выражение лица. И понять, почему он огорошил меня столь личным признанием, только чтобы надо мной посмеяться.

Я дышу. Дышу.

Когда, наконец, он успокаивается в достаточной мере, то произносит:

— Извини, Фрейз, прости меня, я не собирался… нет, понимаешь, ну мне показалось, это так смешно – твое лицо, когда… но это ничего, ничего… нет, ну это что-то! Ладно, признаюсь, я кое-что преувеличил.  
Теперь, наконец, я начинаю что-то разбирать в его пьяном бормотании.

— Преувеличил? – спрашиваю слабым тоном. С надеждой.

— Кое-чего не было… — он делает круговой жест рукой, словно подыскивая нужные слова, — Частей тела ты, например, не перечислял. Ведь это же ты, верно? Даже когда ты спишь, ты, типа, застегнут на все пуговицы.

Я стараюсь расслабить плечи, но это не так просто. В мои намерения никогда не входило оставаться застегнутым на все пуговицы для Рэя. Совсем напротив. Но привычка – вторая натура, и когда я сознательно не слежу за этим, получается, она вступает в права.

Наверняка существуют привычки и похуже, чем закрываться от своих близких. Но в эту минуту я не могу вспомнить ни одной.

Остается только перевести дыхание и уточнить:

— То есть, я не говорил во сне?

— Конечно, говорил, — отвечает Рэй, понизив голос и указывая на меня своим пустым стаканом из-под виски. – Просто, ну, ты понимаешь, не в деталях. За исключением одной, которая… в общем, догадайся. Вот намек: она напрямую связана с вопросом, который я продолжаю тебе задавать.

Я все еще не пришел в себя после его смеха, так что у меня это занимает несколько секунд. Но я догадываюсь:

— Я говорил, что хочу тебя поцеловать.

Он кивает. И вот вопрос встает между нами открыто, как никогда прежде. Я признал это во сне, а он призвал к ответу наяву. «Ты собираешься меня поцеловать?» Его взгляд весьма ясно говорит, что хочет он положительного ответа.

Вот только он уезжает, может быть, уже завтра. Зачем же, зачем он ждал до сих пор? Почему именно сейчас настал этот «подходящий момент»? Не могу заставить себя спросить. И не могу заставить себя ему ответить, хоть словами, хоть без них. Я застываю в прицеле его взгляда.

Рэй моргает. Отводит взгляд:

— Знаешь, это ничего, если ты не хочешь – то есть, это нормально – не хотеть того же самого наяву. Я просто… ну, понимаешь, заинтересовался и… это ничего, это хорошо, у нас все отлично. Правильно? Все отлично?

Его голос звучит почти испуганно, и даже с отчаянием. И вот теперь я, наконец, получаю свой ответ. Рэй не задал этого вопроса раньше, потому что боится, что ответ будет «нет». Потому что боится отказа. Боже, кем он меня считает в такие моменты? Насколько я для него застегнут на все пуговицы?

Следующее действие за мной. Я не должен снова замереть.

Рэй сидит за столом на диванчике у стены, а я в кресле напротив. Рядом со мной для него места нет, но вот его диван достаточно широк для двоих. Поэтому до того, как я мог бы перечислить себе все причины оставаться на месте… я перемещаюсь. Встаю и пересаживаюсь к нему, и мое бедро прижимается к его бедру.

Тянусь, обхватываю его левую щеку своей правой ладонью и поворачиваю его лицо к себе. Оно напряжено, все еще выражает вопрос: «Ты собираешься меня поцеловать?»

«Да», — отвечаю я молчаливо, пробуя его губы. «Да, да и еще раз да», и «останься, пожалуйста, останься».

Когда он отстраняется, это происходит потому, что мы оба слышим, как рядом кто-то со значением откашливается. Мы смотрим туда, наши головы поворачиваются синхронно. Рядом с нами стоит бармен, держит в руке листок бумаги и смотрит на нас с неопределенным выражением.

— Чем можем помочь? – раздраженно интересуется Рэй, — Мы с приятелем, вообще-то, кое-чем заняты.

Бармен снова прочищает горло:

— Ваш чек, — отвечает он и протягивает его Рэю.

— А что, если я хочу еще виски? – интересуется Рэй, и в его взгляде подозрение, а в тоне голоса – вызов.

— Я, ээ… — бармен колеблется, и я перехватываю его взгляд влево, к ряду стульев возле барной стойки. Там сидят три человека. Две молодые женщины пьют и разговаривают, заговорщически склонившись друг к другу. А третий – одетый в серую фланелевую рубаху седовласый джентльмен с убийственным выражением лица, обращенного как раз в нашу с Рэем сторону.

А, понятно.

— Ты выпил уже достаточно на сегодня, — тихо говорю Рэю, сжимая ему двумя пальцами запястье, в надежде утихомирить. Я пока не понял, заметил ли он пожилого человека у бара. – Давай лучше поднимемся в номер.

У бармена краснеет шея. Вот и хорошо.

Рэй разбирается со счетом, и когда мы выходим из бара, мне ужасно хочется пройти мимо того самого старика и сказать что-нибудь, что изменит его суждение о нас – но, на самом деле, у меня нет на это энергии. Зато Рэй поворачивается уже от подножия лестницы, перехватывает взгляд старика, поднимает оба средних пальца, прижимает их к губам и потом салютует ими в его направлении.

Пожилой человек презрительно усмехается, а я улыбаюсь. Осторожно обнимаю Рэя за талию, как раз над ремнем брюк. Он закидывает руку мне на плечи и крепко сжимает. И вот так мы поднимаемся по лестнице к нашему номеру на втором этаже.

***

Путь от бара не занимает у нас и пяти минут, но это на пять минут дольше, чем я предпочел бы. Не потому что я жажду снова поцеловать Рэя без того, чтобы нас прервали посторонние, хотя и это тоже правда, — но потому, что это дает мне время подумать. Проанализировать, передумать, проследить мои желания до их неизбежного финала – до грядущего отъезда Рэя где-то в течение недели, как он и планировал, и меня, остающегося в одиночестве, как и всегда.

Интересно, что произойдет в этом номере сегодня. Даже не представляю, как далеко я готов зайти в нашей новообретенной близости, но уверен, что Рэй собирается продвигаться быстрее и резче. И еще подозреваю, что дам ему все, что он попросит. Я хочу дать ему все, что попросит. Хочу этого больше всего на свете. Но тяжесть потери, которую я почувствую, когда Рэй уйдет, непомерна уже сейчас. Насколько хуже мне станет потом, после того, как мы станем больше, чем друзьями?

«Останься», — хочу я сказать, пока он открывает дверь номера и указывает пройти внутрь учтивым жестом «только после вас». «Останься», — я включаю свет, а он закрывает за нами дверь. «Останься», — он подходит, и его тело излучает вполне определенные намерения.

Я молчу.

— Что тебе снилось, когда ты мечтал обо мне? – низко и с хрипотцой спрашивает Рэй. Он так близко, что я чувствую тепло его тела. Запах виски, выдохнутый с вопросом.

— Многое, — отвечаю я, отступая на шаг, хотя не знаю, почему. Нет, знаю. Он загоняет меня в угол. И даже если я хочу, чтобы он меня загнал, мое к нему желание работает против укоренившейся с годами осторожности. Я делаю еще шаг назад, пусть и против желания.

— Неужели? – он явно воспринимает мое отступление как вызов, потому что двигается вперед шаг в шаг со мной, — Например? Покажи мне.

Правда в том, что грез слишком много, и каждая – калейдоскоп легких касаний, шепота и страстного желания, выпирающих лопаток и тазовых костей, губ, тепла и невероятных, потрясающе голубых глаз Рэя. Я не помню ничего настолько отчетливо, чтобы пытаться это воспроизвести.

— Рэй, — говорю я.

— Фрейзер, — отвечает он.

Возможно, он решает не дожидаться больше моего ответа, или попросту забывает о своем вопросе, но он обхватывает мое лицо, по ладони на каждой скуле, кончики пальцев касаются кожи за ушами — и целует меня.

Останься. Останься. Останься. Конечно, я отвечаю на поцелуй. Останься. Каждая клетка тела взбудоражена гладкостью его недавно выбритого подбородка, его зубов, ловящих мою нижнюю губу, его горловым стоном и первым соприкосновением наших языков. Останься, ох, останься.

Я так захвачен поцелуем, что даже не понимаю, когда он успел провести меня через всю комнату, пока ноги мои не упираются в край кровати. Его кровати. Той, что ближе к ванной. Не обратив на это внимания, он продолжает меня целовать, его губы перемещаются по моей щеке, челюсти, вниз по шее…

Я облизываю губы. Виски. Вкус сочетается с запахом, улавливаемым моим носом. Слишком много виски.

— Рэй, — говорю я, во мне зарождается паника, — Рэй. Рэй. Рэй. Рэй!

— Мм? – он поднимает голову, часто моргая, словно привыкая к солнечному свету. Или словно только что проснулся.

— Ты точно…

— Фрейзер, я клянусь, если ты спросишь, уверен ли я в том, чем мы здесь занимаемся, клянусь, просто клянусь, я тебе голову оторву.

— Я собирался спросить, уверен ли ты, что достаточно трезв, чтобы…

— Чтобы у меня встал? Ха, да ты даже не представляешь, — он хватает меня за руку и прижимает ее прямо к своей ширинке. Он возбужден. Это осознание заставляет мое сердце забиться еще чаще, но совсем не по тем причинам.

Заставляю себя сосредоточиться. Осторожно убираю руку.

— Я имею в виду, — произношу медленно, беря его за плечи, — достаточно ли ты трезв, чтобы мы с тобой… пришли к согласию?

Он ухмыляется:

— И что же, скажи на милость, ты подразумеваешь под согласием?

О боже.

— Ответь мне, — строго говорю я.

— Фрейзер, боже мой, да, я в порядке. Хватит со мной нянчиться. Я навеселе, а не пьян в хлам. Давай уже… — и он накрывает рукой ширинку уже моих джинсов. И хмурится от того, что там обнаруживает – или вернее, чего не обнаруживает. – Эй, погоди-ка. Ты что, не хочешь этого, приятель?

— Хочу, — отвечаю, уворачиваясь от его ищущей руки, — Хочу. Но дело в том, что… я…

Не могу подобрать слов. Или же, слов слишком много, и я не могу уложить все возможности, вероятности, неотвратимости, во что-либо краткое и внятное. Мое лицо горит, ускоренный стук сердца отдается в ушах.

— Что – ты? – спрашивает Рэй. Все намеки на опьянение пропадают из его взгляда, и он внимательно в меня всматривается. Словно я подозреваемый, или улика. Он только что сказал правду – он действительно не пьян. – Фрейзер, ну что – ты?

Открываю рот. Из него вылетает только:

— Я тебя люблю.

Глаза Рэя расширяются, сначала от изумления, потом в замешательстве.

И я добавляю:

— Но… — Нет-нет, не «но». – И…

Он ждет. Он терпелив. Он порой гораздо более терпелив со мной, чем я сам.

— И? – после паузы поощряет он меня продолжать.

— И я не часто в кого-то влюбляюсь, — вот весьма куцее резюме всего, что хочу ему сказать, но это должно быть сделано.

Он кивает. Задумчиво, неторопливо, хотя выражение его лица становится все более озадаченным:

— Ты имеешь в виду, — он делает рукой круговое движение, словно подыскивает верные слова. Какие красивые, длинные пальцы. – Физическую сторону? Или в плане чувств?

— То и другое, — отвечаю, благодарный за простоту вопроса. Улыбаюсь ему лучшей улыбкой, на какую способен, и говорю на одном дыхании, — Если ты хочешь честности, Рэй, то я очень боюсь.

И с этим ответом что-то во мне освобождается. Я дрожу. Я хочу для него возбудиться, хочу, чтобы он снова обхватил и почувствовал меня горячим и готовым под своей рукой как доказательство, насколько сильно я его желаю – но я не могу. Не могу. И не в том дело, что я не хочу его физически. Очень хочу. Но мой мозг – единственная часть тела, которая с этим согласна. Послание от него дальше никуда не передается.

Мое горло сжимается. Когда же собственное тело стало для меня таким незнакомым? Конечно, ответ прост: это случилось где-то между Рэем Веккио, перехваченным им выстрелом, и этим самым моментом. И сделала это со мной не пуля.

— Эй, эй, — Рэй сжимает меня в руках, и я позволяю себя сжимать, закрываю глаза, вдавливаюсь лбом в его плечо. От шеи его пахнет виски, потом и мылом из душа. – Тебе совершенно нечего бояться. Это всего лишь я, друг. Все тот же самый я. Тупые шутки, глупая прическа, слишком много пью, задаю себе вопрос, сумею ли завлечь лучшего друга в постель. Все то же, все так же.

Лучшего друга. Фраза меня успокаивает. Напоминает мне о неизменной вещи, которая у нас уже есть, уводит мое внимание от аморфной вероятности того, кем мы, вероятно, попытаемся стать.

— У тебя не глупая прическа, — шепчу ему в шею.

— Неужели?

— Мне нравятся твои волосы.

— А мне твои, — отвечает он, я чувствую его руку на затылке, пальцы зарываются в волосы, давно нуждающиеся в стрижке. Подушечки мягко массируют кожу головы. Приятно, даже очень приятно.

— Мне нравятся твои руки, — говорю, чувствуя, что начинаю расслабляться, пока он продолжает массировать голову.

— Мне нравится твой зад, — отвечает, чем вынуждает слабо рассмеяться.

Я медлю, потом говорю:

— Мне нравится твоя смелость.

— Пфф, — он все еще массирует, — Не так уж ее много.

— Рэй, — говорю, поднимая голову с его плеча, чтобы заглянуть ему в глаза, — Ты бросил все, что знаешь в жизни, чтобы отправиться на исследование дикой местности, где мог погибнуть, и где только я один мог бы прийти на выручку, если бы что-то пошло не так.

Он обдумывает сказанное:

— Это не смелость, Фрейзер. Это моя вера в тебя.

Я моргаю. Ответить мне нечего. Совсем.

Рэй улыбается с хитрецой:

— И не забывай, я спасал твою задницу не реже, чем ты мою.

— Ну, возможно, чуть пореже, — отвечаю до того, как успеваю себя остановить. Не то чтобы я вел счет. Правда, не вел. По крайней мере, сознательно.

Его массировавшие голову пальцы некрепко сжимаются в моих волосах в кулак и несильно их тянут:

— Это не было соревнованием.

— Ой.

А он отвечает новым поцелуем, длящимся лишь мгновение, потом отстраняется и смотрит на меня. Пристально вглядывается.

— Значит, ты этого хочешь.

Я киваю.

— Ты хочешь меня? – уточняет он, от того, что он хмурится, на его переносице обозначаются морщинки, — Так же сильно, как я хочу тебя?

Я киваю, только на этот раз нужно кое-что добавить:

— Сильнее. Никогда и ничего не хотел так сильно.

— Но… ты боишься.

Закрываю глаза.

— Назревает вопрос. Чего именно ты боишься?

— Это... — облизываю губы. Объяснить очень сложно. Это касается и секса, и Виктории, и моего необъятного чувства к Рэю, которое я сдерживал больше двух лет, и каким-то образом все это перемешано и спутано в жуткий клубок, который, боюсь, я не способен выразить.

— Давай же, — говорит он глухо, но настойчиво, — Скажи мне. Если пожелаешь, можешь изложить это как одну из инуитских легенд. Или историй о твоем отце и его тупом напарнике. Просто скажи.

Мой отец, которого я видел в последний раз в стволе шахты — он не сумел бы выразить чувства к Рэю, окажись на моем месте. Он предпочел бы избежать разговора любым способом. Зато моя мать… Она бы смогла. Я помню прикосновение ее руки, и слова приходят ко мне, простые и ясные, как вода, пронизанная солнцем:

— Ты уйдешь.

Вот, я сказал. Рэй хмурится, а я продолжаю:

— Скоро я тебя потеряю, Рэй, а в этом случае я бы предпочел… Я бы лучше не стал… Я бы не…

— Что за идиотизм, с чего ты взял, что потеряешь меня? – спрашивает Рэй.

— Ну, для этого есть причины, разве нет? Наше путешествие закончено. Ты вернешься в Чикаго и…

— К херам Чикаго. И на хер все причины. И знаешь что, ты тоже пошел на хрен, если веришь в такой бред.

Признаю, его тон меня ошеломляет:

— Рэй, я никогда не хотел оскорбить тебя каким бы то ни было образом. Но видишь ли, мой образ жизни здесь очень отличается от того, полного комфорта, к которому ты…

— И ведь даже не спросил моего мнения! – говорит он, отстраняясь. Моему телу холодно без его рук. – Ты уже все решил для себя!

Я сощуриваюсь:

— Отлично, я спрошу. Рэй, не желаешь ли ты бросить свою жизнь в Чикаго окончательно и не предпочтешь ли вместо этого жить со мной в этой местности, которую называешь, цитирую, «насквозь обледеневшей задницей этого мира»?

Рэй пожимает плечами:

— Конечно.

Я потрясен. В любой другой момент я бы принял его ответ за шутку – но каким бы трикстером ни был Рэй, он все же не настолько жесток, чтобы шутить сейчас, с учетом всего, что я ему сказал. К тому же, выглядит он совершенно серьезным.

— Рэй… ты же не можешь просто…

— Конечно, могу, — отвечает он, — Я этого хочу, а значит, могу.

— Но ты… тебе здесь даже негде… и работы тоже нет! Вся твоя жизнь в Чикаго, Рэй!

— Да, конечно, — говорит он с горьким смешком, — Ты какую имеешь в виду, настоящую, или ту, что под прикрытием? Или, погоди, ту, в которой мой брак развалился, где жена в итоге ушла от меня, а я надирался большую часть времени, мечтая о ее возвращении?

Не лишено смысла. Хотя, не верю, что он смотрит на всю эту историю именно так.

— Но твоя квартира? — напоминаю я.

— Я ее сдам.

— Твоя черепаха?

— Позвонил Стелле перед тем, как мы вышли от Фробишера, и она обещала ее кормить, и заберет окончательно, если попрошу. Черепаха все равно наполовину принадлежит ей.

— Твое гражданство? Тебе будет трудно найти работу.

— Парню, который помог знаменитому Маунти пресечь иностранное ядерное присутствие? – он усмехается, — Нет, трудно не будет.

Мои аргументы быстро подходят к концу. Поэтому я выдвигаю тот самый, что он сам озвучивал бессчетное число раз за последние три месяца:

— Рэй, но здесь холодно.

— Да, это я заметил. Но все это можно решить лингвистически.

— Ты хочешь сказать, логистически?

Он закатывает глаза:

— Какая разница. Все само собой образуется, Фрейзер. Так и будет. Мне только одно нужно знать: хочешь ли ты, чтобы я здесь остался?

— Да. Боже, да, — я хочу, чтобы он остался, настолько сильно, что эта просьба застряла на полпути от сердца к голосовым связкам на целых три месяца, — Но должен сказать, что все не будет настолько просто.

— С тобой ничего не бывает просто, — отвечает, и потом вдруг снова целует меня.

Его язык побуждает мои губы раскрыться, и очень скоро наши поцелуи становятся горячими, влажными и страстными. Я вкладываю все чувства к нему в движения моего рта – и все же, почему-то, когда он снова прижимается ко мне всем телом, он по-прежнему находит мою физическую реакцию… недостаточной.

На этот раз, впрочем, он это не комментирует и ничего больше не спрашивает. Вместо этого, он расстегивает мой ремень – довольно ловко – и запускает руку в мои трусы. И когда он касается моего пениса прохладными пальцами, я ощущаю вспышку жара. Недостаточную, чтобы вызвать эрекцию, но достаточную, чтобы стало хорошо. Стону ему в рот. Он хмыкает в мой.

Когда он отстраняется, его левая рука по-прежнему остается в моих трусах, он легко и терпеливо меня поглаживает. Правая его рука берет мою правую и поднимает к его рту. Порозовевшими от поцелуев губами он захватывает мой указательный палец. Полизывает, всасывает. Удерживает мой взгляд, не отрываясь. Подтекст, молчаливый вопрос в его взгляде, не может быть более ясен.

Я киваю. Молчаливый ответ.

Правая рука Рэя присоединяется к левой, и вместе они слаженно избавляют меня от джинсов и трусов, даже от носков. Потом от рубашки и майки под ней. Скоро я абсолютно обнажен. Полностью в его милости. Борюсь с желанием прикрыться руками.

Сама по себе нагота не беспокоит меня: мы оба много раз уже переодевались друг перед другом за последние три месяца. Но вот нагота с дальнейшим намерением… это другое. Его взгляд устремлен на меня, и я могу чувствовать его кожей.

Тянусь к нему, собираясь и его тоже раздеть – но он отводит от себя мои руки. Склоняется ко мне, чтобы поцеловать меня, мягко и невинно. Потом говорит:

— Ложись, Фрейзер.

— Но как же твоя одежда?

— Позже, — нетерпеливо отвечает он, — Я должен сначала кое-что сделать.

Мой взгляд перемещается к выпуклости в его джинсах. Если он все так же возбужден, как несколько минут назад, ему не может быть комфортно в застегнутых штанах. Но его тон тверд, и я не спорю. Когда он снова велит мне лечь, я подчиняюсь.

Рэй растягивается поверх меня. Грудью я ощущаю текстуру ткани его рубашки, а ногами – более грубую ткань его джинсов. Жар снова вспыхивает во мне, превращаясь в постоянное горение, а он опять меня целует. Тянусь навстречу, запускаю руки ему в волосы.

Вскоре его поцелуи перемещаются на мою шею, плечи, грудь. Его язык проходится по одному соску, потом по другому – оба раза вздрагиваю от удовольствия, и он мне усмехается. Я понимаю, что значит эта усмешка. Она значит, что Рэй узнал обо мне некий секрет, и он рад этому.

Я тоже рад. Но хотелось бы расслабиться настолько, чтобы наслаждаться, отбросив даже намек на страх, который все еще рассеялся не полностью.

Встав коленями между моих ног, Рэй прокладывает дорожку поцелуев вниз по животу, цель его становится все ближе. Он целует складку на бедре, и это щекотно, так что я улыбаюсь и закусываю губу. Он целует внутреннюю сторону бедра, заставляя меня снова вздрогнуть, отчего он в ответ низко и гортанно смеется. Его взгляд опять встречается с моим, и он целует самый кончик моего пениса.

— Мой Рэй, — невольно выдыхаю я.

Он опускает веки и дарит мне непристойную ухмылку.

— Мой Фрейзер, — отвечает он и втягивает пенис в рот. Тот все еще вял, и мал достаточно, чтобы без труда полностью поместиться внутри.

— Ох, — обеими руками вцепляюсь в покрывало. Его рот горяч, он живой, обволакивает нежной влагой. Ощущения… ошеломляющие. Настолько, что я едва могу удержаться и не выгнуться на кровати. – Охх.

Глаза Рэя удовлетворенно сверкают, и внутри теплой полости его рта начинает двигаться его язык. Поглаживает меня от головки до основания и назад. И снова, и снова. А потом Рэй принимается посасывать. Я вижу, как он втягивает щеки, и картина эта отражается осязательно.

— Рэй, — тянусь рукой к его голове. Кончики пальцев касаются щеки, носа, волос. – Рэй. Рэй. Рэй.

— Мм? – вопросительный звук прокатывается сквозь меня, отзывается в моих костях.

— Рэй, — повторяю я. Похоже, я утратил способность произносить что-либо еще.

Он продолжает сосать, его руки разминают мои бедра – это, и еще немалая мера желания дают долгожданный результат, и я скоро понимаю, что полностью расслабляюсь от его ласк. И, кроме всего прочего, я обнаруживаю, что твердею во рту Рэя. Возбуждаюсь так, что почти задыхаюсь от яркости переживаний, твердею настолько, что уже не вмещаюсь полностью в его рот.

— Да, — он выпускает меня впервые за… боже, кажется, что прошли годы. Он легко дует на мой пенис, и я дрожу от удовольствия. Там я еще влажен от его слюны. – Да, вот так, Фрейзер. Видишь? Как я и сказал, нечего бояться. Это всего лишь я.

И это правда. Каким-то образом страх растворился, оставляя в недоумении, почему он так долго меня преследовал. Может, это был страх полностью отдаться чувствам? Или страх близости, простой и очевидный? Касалось ли это Рэя, или Виктории до него, или полного отсутствия у меня опыта? Что бы ни было, это прошло, утоплено тем возбуждением, которое Рэй во мне пробудил, и всей той нежностью, что я к нему испытываю.

Он склоняется, чтобы лизнуть меня еще один раз, потом снова смотрит в глаза:

— Вопрос в том, что дальше?

— Поцелуй меня, — отвечаю без раздумий. Он забирается по кровати вверх, оседлывает мою грудь, склоняется, а я подаюсь навстречу, и он дает мне то, что я хочу. В этот раз я чувствую на его губах нечто новое. Вероятно, самого себя.

Потом Рэй спрашивает:

— Но что дальше? – ведет пальцем по моей ключице, — Видишь ли, я мог бы продолжить тебе отсасывать, Фрейзер. И я бы чертовски этим наслаждался. Я бы отсосал тебе так, что ты бы не смог этого больше выносить, ты бы кончил так, как никогда в своей жизни, а я бы с радостью все это проглотил.

Ерзаю под ним, совершенно непреднамеренно. Ухмыляясь, он тянется рукой назад, и обхватывает мой пенис. Легко и нежно поглаживает. Все мое тело напрягается, и я выдавливаю:

— Да, пожалуйста. Да – если ты этого хочешь.

— Я спрашиваю, чего хочешь ты.

— Я хочу тебя, — простота этих слов затмевает честностью любую правду, что я сказал в своей жизни. Поэтому продолжаю, — Любым способом… каждым возможным способом, и так, как ты только пожелаешь. Я твой, Рэй. Твой.

Его глаза темнеют, и он склоняется для поцелуя. Жадного, с покусываниями. Моя грудь подрагивает под его весом, мое желание становится все сильнее и сильнее, просто непреодолимым теперь, когда снова вызвано к жизни. Я принадлежу ему, и я сам чистое переживание. Никогда не хочу покидать этот номер. Хочу, чтобы Рэй вечно прижимал меня вот так и не отпускал. Хочу чувствовать его желание ко мне всю оставшуюся жизнь – и хочу вернуть ему взамен еще больше.

Когда поцелуй кончается, он говорит:

— Хочешь знать, чего я на самом деле желаю, Фрейзер?

— Скажи мне.

— Чего бы я точно хотел — чтобы ты продолжал лежать вот так, пока я снимаю эти, чтоб их, штаны… — он слезает с меня и принимается спешно раздеваться, — и тогда бы я сел на тебя и трахнул себя твоим великолепным членом.

Опять эта усмешка. Ах, эта усмешка и прекрасные непристойности его фраз!

— Но для этого нужно было кое-что приготовить, а мы об этом не позаботились. Поэтому, чтобы вернуться к реалиям, я хочу нашей совместной дрочки. То есть, вместе и одновременно. И собираюсь это воплотить. Ты в игре?

Я киваю, опять оставшись без слов. Сразу от того, что мне не терпится это увидеть и ощутить, и от самого вида Рэя, теперь такого же обнаженного, как я. Он жилистый и гибкий, но крепкий, я это видел уже много раз. Но, в отличие от тех раз, мой взгляд следует вниз. Он так же возбужден, как я.

Я смотрю, не могу сдержаться.

— Оцениваешь, Фрейзер? – он обхватывает себя рукой и проводит раз, другой, снова шагает к кровати. С намеком на развязность или браваду в движениях и голосе. Может быть, это означает, что он нервничает. Обычно это так.

— Несомненно, — отвечаю, сажусь и тянусь к нему. Он встает передо мной, и я кладу ему ладонь на бедро, придерживая на месте. Улыбаюсь ему и говорю, — Мне нравится то, что я вижу.

— Пфф, — он закатывает глаза. Теперь отмахивается от комплимента, взамен бравады. Ох, Рэй.

Трогаю его – просто касаюсь живота, под ребрами. Позволяю пальцам ощутить гладкость его кожи, веду рукой, чувствуя его быстро ускоряющееся дыхание и, к тому времени, как обхватываю второе его бедро, маленькая капля влаги выступает на кончике его пениса.

— Рэй, могу ли я тебя попробовать?

— Можешь ли? – он гортанно смеется, — Что же, если ты настаиваешь.

Поэтому я вытягиваю язык и слизываю эту маленькую каплю.

— Господи, — Рэй захватывает мои волосы в горсть и слегка тянет, но я не возражаю. На самом деле, нахожу, что мне это очень нравится.

Придвигаюсь ближе к краю кровати. Достаточно, чтобы целовать темнеющую головку, чтобы лизнуть по его длине, чтобы взять его в рот, настолько глубоко, насколько смогу. Никогда не делал этого прежде. Никому. Должно было быть странно – но я наслаждаюсь. И еще больше тем, какие звуки вырываются у Рэя, когда я принимаюсь сосать.

— Боже-боже-боже… великий боже, — Рэй сильнее тянет меня за волосы, — Тебе надо… ох… надо прекратить, если не хочешь, чтобы… господи.

Часть меня хочет сосать до его семяизвержения, но я осознаю, что предпочту увидеть его оргазм, а не только частично ощутить его. И я выпускаю его изо рта. Смотрю вверх.

— Иисус, Мария, Иосиф, — выдыхает Рэй и склоняется, чтобы меня поцеловать. Засасывает, кусает, и я отвечаю ему тем же. Потом велит, — Ну-ка, ложись, быстро.

Я улыбаюсь горячности его приказа и немедленно подчиняюсь. В этот раз, когда он накрывает меня, он устраивается на моих бедрах вместо груди. Передвигается и ерзает, пока наши пенисы не соприкасаются, а потом – потом! – берет их оба в руку и водит по ним одновременно. Эти ощущения и эта картина – я почти достигаю оргазма за три секунды.

— Подожди, — говорит он, словно читая мои мысли, — Ты должен ждать.

Не уверен, могу ли я ждать – так ему и говорю.

— Будешь ждать, пока я не скажу, — он отпускает меня, лаская теперь только себя одного.

Закусываю губу, изо всех сил пытаясь сдерживаться. Его рука двигается все резче и быстрее, он хрипит и выпускает себя, только чтобы снова обхватить оба наших пениса вместе. Я стону. Вид всего происходящего, эти ощущения, звуки, что у него вылетают…

— О да, — стонет он, — дааа. Оххх, господи боже, да. Ты готов, приятель?

Киваю.

— Тогда давай кончим вместе, — выдыхает и тут же у него начинается оргазм. Я чувствую бедрами, как поджимаются его ягодицы, он откидывает голову назад, и белесая струйка брызжет мне на живот, а вторая попадает на мой… мой… о… ох… я тоже следую его примеру, сквозь меня словно прокатывается приливная волна, она неостановима, затылок мой вдавливается в подушку, шея напряжена, и у меня вырывается звуки – стоны, хныканье, — просто неконтролируемые звуки, которые могли бы быть постыдными в любой другой ситуации, но здесь, сейчас, когда волна за волной во мне пульсирует и выплескивается, выплескивается мне на кожу, на руку Рэя мое безмерное наслаждение, ничего в этом позорного нет. Ничего нет, кроме близости, радости, экстаза и… и Рэя – он здесь, и он улыбается мне, когда я вновь открываю глаза.

Не помню, как их закрыл.

Дрожь пробегает по телу, мои бедра дрожат под весом Рэя. Двигаться не могу – или не хочу. Одно из двух – и не могу даже определить, что именно. Поэтому и не двигаюсь, а просто смотрю на него. Мой Рэй. Мой трикстер, который изловчился и помог мне снова обрести эту часть самого себя.

Его веки полуопущены, на губах играет по-кошачьи довольная улыбка. Грудь его все еще вздымается, волосы в большем беспорядке, чем обычно, но они все такие же золотые. Золотые, и невозможно прекрасны, как и весь он.

— Солнечный луч, — шепчу я.

— Ты это о чем? – он склоняется чуть ближе.

Моргаю.

— Ничего, ничего. Просто…

— Тебе понравилось?

Киваю и шепчу:

— Понравилось.

— Мне тоже, — и он слезает с меня. Вытягивается на кровати рядом. Я сворачиваюсь на боку, чтобы его видеть. Он лениво ведет пальцем по моему животу, собирая на кончик сперму, и слизывает ее. – Хм.

— Хм?

— Мы с тобой хороши на вкус, — он вновь проводит пальцем и предлагает мне тоже попробовать. Принимаю предложение, и он прав. Трудно сказать, обоих ли нас я пробую – хотя, если мы будет продолжать в этом духе, думаю, что научусь различать – но приятно думать, что да.

Рэй спрыгивает с кровати и приносит из ванной губку, смоченную теплой водой. Обтирает ею меня, потом себя. Я счастливо вздыхаю от редкостного и интимного чувства, что обо мне заботятся.

Он уходит ополоснуть губку. Возвращаясь, выключает свет и забирается обратно в кровать, ко мне. Устраивается позади, и я собираюсь развернуться, чтобы видеть его, но он успевает прижаться сзади и окружает своим худощавым телом мое более крупное, так, что я оказываюсь словно в коконе. Окружен им. Это заставляет меня чувствовать себя маленьким. Никогда не думал, что могу радоваться ощущению того, что кажусь маленьким, но, похоже, это так.

Наши дыхания находят единый ритм, он перекидывает через меня руку. Ловлю его ладонь и прижимаю пальцы к своим губам:

— Ты все еще хочешь остаться здесь, со мной?

— Никогда и ничего не хотел так сильно.

Не сразу понимаю, что он возвращает мне мои собственные слова. Он медлит и спрашивает:

— А ты еще хочешь, чтобы я остался?

— Хочу, Рэй. Очень хочу.

Так мы и засыпаем, прижимаясь друг другу идеально, как ложки в ящике стола. В течение ночи мы откатываемся – понимаю это, когда просыпаюсь от необходимости воспользоваться ванной – но ничего, все хорошо. Пока он близко настолько, чтобы я мог прикоснуться – я доволен.

И еще узнаю этой ночью, что не только я разговариваю во сне. Возможно, произошедшие события стали тому толчком, или это просто единичный случай, но, пока лежу рядом с Рэем, он шепчет всякое для меня и обо мне. Приятные вещи. Непристойные. Нежные, любовные. И просто бессмыслицу.

Я обдумываю, сказать ли ему, когда утром он проснется. Но решаю, что не надо. Пока нет.

Я скажу ему, когда наступит самый подходящий момент.


End file.
